Here's To Us
by HC247
Summary: In the shadowed corners of the Emerald City, three old friends gather to remember. Short drabble for Wicked 10. Slightly AU. Intermission fic.


**I'm sure I'm the 112th person to do an anniversary fic, but given that I had a fantastic day and that I've loved the show for nearly as long as it has been on Broadway, I couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review? It always means the world. :)**

* * *

Things were changing in the Land of Oz.

Well, if one must be completely honest, which one always must (according to the Land's newly minted Grand Vizier), perhaps that might be a bit of a stretch. Nevertheless, there were certainly some facets of the land that had been altered over the course of the previous few years.

In the time that had passed since the Witch's flight nearly two years before, life for most had continued as normal, despite the efforts of the Wizard's counsel to instill fear in the hearts of Oz's citizens. White that particular mission had been successfully initially, as with everything, the passage of time help to sooth some of the anxiety that had taken the people captive immediately following the events of that fateful day. Now those who had previously spent each day in fear lived, for the most part, normal day-to-day lives with their families, pausing cautiously only when news of a raid broke or a possible threat was released.

For those on the inside, however, the change had been drastic. Not only had they deeply felt the loss of one of their own, but other changes had gained their attention as well. Those who had never noticed rather significant political changes suddenly found their attention drawn by the slightest alteration in a statute or even a hint of legislative changes in the works, either doomed to have adverse effects.

So, while it was true that changes were abound, for a few precious days, three old friend gathered in the shadowed corners of the Emerald City to remember the good times. Two were royalty, in least in some aspect, and other a wanted fugitive. A most unlikely trio, to be sure, but nonetheless the reunion was most anticipated, even more unlikely, and sadly, coming to a quick end.

But not quite yet.

"Another drink?" The sole male in the group lifted a bottle of wine on the air, giving it an enticing wave. "Come on, ladies. You're really going to let this go?"

One of the women, a blonde princess hid a smile behind her hand, but could not disguise the girlish giggle that escaped her. "Fiyero put that down!" With a shake of her head, she downed the last of her own wine. "Someone will hear you."

He slanted a puzzled glance in her direction. "Glinda, we're fifteen stories off the ground. Who could possibly hear me?"

"We can't be too careful, dearest." She warned, dropping her voice to a whisper. "We have to keep Elphie safe."

"I'm right here, you know," a third voice answered wryly. The other woman, clad entirely in black, waved a strangely green hand. "And as Fiyero said, Glin, I highly doubt anyone will find us here. This is, after all, your parent's flat."

"And therefore the perfect place for three old friends to reunite," FIyero pointed out. "Thanks to you, Glinda."

The blonde beamed under his praise. "Well, why would I turn down an opportunity to see my best friend?" Impulsively, she snatched the green woman in a fierce hug. "It's been so long!"

Elphaba scowled, but despite herself, returned the blonde's embrace, not lost to Fiyero's smile of Glinda's head. Oz, she'd missed them. Their reunion had been unplanned, but after FIyero had spotted her fleeing the graduation ceremony five days before, he found a way to contact her and convinced (insisted) her to prolong her stay for a few hours, allowing the two friends the chance they'd longed for since Elphaba's departure.

Thanks to the fact that Glinda's parents had a summer residence in an Emerald City flat, a visit that was supposed to last only hours had grown to days filled with precious moments reminiscent of university days. All three knew that this could not last forever, but that did little to change the fact that, despite jobs, politics, or otherwise, all three had no wish for this time to end.

Releasing the little blonde, Elphaba placed her glass on the table as she rose. "I think it's time I left."

"Elphie, no!" Glinda's protests seemed conspicuous similar to that of a small child. "You just got here!"

"Glin, I've been here for nearly three days. I'm already running a risk by being away for that long."

"What do you have to go back to, Elphie? Really? A cold forest floor and a nasty old broomstick? I refuse to allow it!" Clutching her hand, the Good Witch pulled her back down beside her on the couch. "Stay," she insisted softly.

"Yeah, Elphaba," Fiyero added. "Stay. At least for one more drink…" He lifted the bottle again, brows rose.

"Who knows how long it'll be before we're all together again?" Glinda reminded her. "You've been gone two years. Give us another hour."

Glancing from one to the other, Elphaba sighed, but plopped back down in her seat. "I don't know how I let you two talk me into these things. If the Gale Force were to find me.."

"They won't." Fiyero insisted, passing her another glass of wine. " Besides, I'm the Captain now, remember? Who would even think to look for you in my presence?"

"That's right, Elphie," Glinda insisted. "One of the first rules of hide and seek is that some one of the hiding places is in plain sight."

"This is a bit more than a childish game, wouldn't you say?"

"Elphaba, relax." Fiyero sighed. "We're not going to let anything happen to you. _You're_ not going to let anything happen to you. You're a survivor"

She snorted. "And look where it's gotten me. I'm Oz's most wanted and certainly not in a flattering way." Downing the wine in one gulp, she held her glass out to Fiyero for a refill. "So much for dreams."

Fiyero shrugged as he topped her off. "Dreams are overrated."

"Easy for you to say," Elphaba remarked. "Both of you have yours."

"Is that really what you think?" Glinda asked, studying her friend thoughtfully.

"Everyone adores you, Glin. They always have."

"Elphie, if there's one thing I've leaned dreams can be a little…well…complicated." Glinda explained. "I hate having to pretend like everything is so good all of the time. I miss you terribly."

"Elphaba, face it. None of us are where we'd thought we would be." FIyero added. "Hell, I never thought I'd graduate university."

"But you did." She pointed out. "I always knew you had it in you, Fiyero. Always."

"And we know what really happened that day, Elphie." Glinda pointed out, placing her small hand over her friend's green one. "We're in this together. This far and beyond."

"That's right," Fiyero said, adding his hand to the pile. "Girls, all of our lives have been through the shredder, frankly. Look at the bright side. Things can only get better from here."

"Somehow that thought doesn't give me much comfort." Elphaba remarked. "Fiyero, while I appreciate the support, all of us know that everything can change in a moment."

"True. But we also know that nothing last forever," Glinda inserted, "including the bad days."

"Time together is too rare to dwell on what could go wrong." Fiyero stated. "So let's resolve to enjoy this time together because these years pass faster than we realize."

"This calls for a toast." Taking her glass, Glinda began, "To those we love, let's make the most of the time we have."

"To those who would ground us," Elphaba added, "lets give them hell."

Fiyero smiled. "To whatever comes our way, let's wish everyone here well."

Glinda raised her glass. "Here's to love!"

Elphaba's joined her friends, "Here's to friends."

Fiyero raised his last, sealing the moment with a _clink_, "Here's to us!"

* * *

**Cheers to a great 10 years. Here's to 10 more!**


End file.
